Can't keep my hands off you
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: OS qui a pour thème la chanson "Can't keep my hands off you" de Simple Plan, pour l'anniversaire de Solealuna! ENJOY!


****_Hello! _

_OUI me revoilà! Et pour une occasion spéciale mes amis... L'anniversaire de ma Jumelle que j'aime fort fort fort, je cite **Solealuna**! Alors je m'explique, j'ai honte. Son anniversaire est initialement le 19 mai.. mais j'ai quelques jours de retards... je suis IMPARDONNABLE. Je suis encore sincèrement désolée, ju'.. j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration au moment d'écrire la scène M, qui est la dernière partie de cet OS. _

_Le thème de cette OS est une chanson, la chanson de Simple Plan donnée par Solealuna : "Can't keep my hands off you". Toutes les traductions françaises sont de moi, et si j'ai mal interprété une parole ou mal traduit je m'en excuse d'avance! PS : Attention! Scène M à la fin._

_Enfin bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie là... et je vous laisse lire! Juste une dernière chose: remerciement à Gillesinlove qui m'a redonné des idées pour le M. _

_Luna, Joyeux anniversaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! J'espère que tu vas aimer! _

_PS²: n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin :P ...! _

* * *

**« IN THE HEAT OF NIGHT le nouveau roman de Richard Castle maintenant disponible en librairie »**

Dans la rue bondée de monde des quartiers New Yorkais, Kate Beckett regardait l'affiche du nouvel opus de la série Nikki Heat avec un air songeur sur le visage. Sur l'affiche contenant une photo récente de l'écrivain, le visage de Castle était souriant, joueur, moqueur. Elle eut une esquisse de sourire en pensant qu'elle reprochait souvent à l'écrivain d'avoir cet air d'enfant de 9ans, alors qu'elle adorait au contraire voir cet air orner son visage. Mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait, bien entendu… Ce sourire le rendait si adorable, si charmeur, et il illuminait ses longues journées au commissariat. Soupirant, elle regarda la date de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu à l'occasion de la sortie de ce dernier roman. C'était le soir même, dans une grande librairie New Yorkaise, et la fête se continuerait dans une salle des fêtes pour les personnes proches. Dans les proches, était inclus le maire, les conseillers municipaux, le commissariat du 12ème district, et la famille de l'auteur.

Castle revenait de deux mois de tournée promotionnelle pour son livre, qui faisait un tabac en France principalement. Bien sûr l'Amérique était toute en émoi quand l'auteur sortait un nouveau livre, mais il y avait tellement de grands auteurs comme Conelly, Patterson ou même Stephen King que le pays regorgeait de bons thrillers et la sortie d'un nouveau roman émouvait presque uniquement les jeunes femmes désireuses d'obtenir un autographe de l'auteur.. et plus si affinités. Kate eut une moue de dégoût en pensant à ceci, elle détestait les pimbêches blondes siliconées qui faisaient signer leurs poitrine proéminentes avec un sourire niais collé sur la face.

La fraicheur matinale ramena la jeune enquêtrice à la réalité, et elle frotta ses mains engourdies par le froid l'une contre l'autre, soufflant de l'air chaud dessus en créant une buée qui se dissipa dans le vent qui se levait. Elle détacha finalement son regard de l'affiche accrochée dans la bibliothèque à deux rues du commissariat et pressa le pas, désireuse de se retrouver au chaud avant que ses doigts ne gèlent complètement et qu'elle soit incapable d'écrire un seul rapport avant deux heures. Elle passa devant le café où Castle lui achetait sa tasse tous les matins, et hésita à rentrer. L'écrivain revenait aujourd'hui, il allait sûrement lui apporter son café matinal. Elle reprit donc sa route, et gravit les marches du commissariat quatre à quatre, trop heureuse de se retrouver de nouveau dans la chaleur ambiante. Elle croisa quelques policiers qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête, parlant à certains, demandant des nouvelles à d'autres. Elle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, un petit sourire satisfait au bord des lèvres. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, autant qu'elle ne s'avouerait pas à elle-même que Castle lui avait manqué pendant ces deux mois. Deux mois sans lui sur ses enquêtes, deux mois sans ses théories du complot et ses idées farfelues, c'était deux très longs mois.

_ Salut Beckett !

_ Salut Boss !

La saluèrent Ryan et Esposito en cœur.

_ Salut les gars.

Elle sourit en les observant se remettre à parler tous les deux, tels deux frères se chamaillant pour tout et rien. Elle adorait ces deux gars, elle leur confierait sa vie si il fallait lors d'une enquête. Elle savait que leurs passés n'étaient pas tout rose, mais entre Castle, ces deux là et elle, c'était la complicité et la confiance qui s'était installée.

_ Alors Bro, tu as passé la nuit dehors ? Demanda Kévin en voyant son collège étouffer un bâillement.

Depuis sa rupture avec Lanie, Kate savait que son collègue avait beaucoup de mal à tourner la page de cette histoire avec la belle légiste qui avait conquis son cœur.

_ Et oui, Ryan, ce que tu ne connaîtra plus jamais à présent, maintenant que tu es casé, marié et que tu as une petite vie bien tranquille ! souffla le latino, rieur.

La plaisanterie de son collègue fit rire Ryan, qui se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers le bureau de sa patronne.

_ Castle vient de m'envoyer un message, commença t-il.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui, captivée à l'entente du nom de l'écrivain.

_ Il prévient qu'il sera en retard à cause d'une panne de réveil ? Ironisa t-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Non, il prévient qu'il ne vient pas aujourd'hui. Il dit qu'il prépare la soirée à la librairie, et qu'il profite de sa fille et de sa mère qui lui ont manqué pendant ces deux mois.

Le sourire de la détective s'effaça.

_ Ah.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle baissa rapidement la tête pour dissimuler son trouble, et soupira en essayant de se concentrer sur son clavier. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, son esprit était vide et aucun mot ne lui venait.

_ Ca va, Beckett ? Demanda Ryan, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_ Oui oui, tout va bien.

Elle tendit la main vers le coin du bureau pour saisir son café, mais sa main ne tâta que du vide. Elle releva les yeux et vit avec tristesse qu'aucun café n'était déposé là comme à son habitude. Décidemment, même si cette journée avait bien commencée, elle ne s'avérait pas être aussi bonne que ça. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenue personnellement ? se demanda la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était avec ELLE qu'il travaillait. Elle le savait proche des gars, mais pas au point de l'oublier. Et si il avait rencontré une femme pendant ces deux mois en Europe ? Peut-être qu'il lui cachait une liaison avec une Française. Ce serait là la seule explication, ou alors voulait-il mettre un terme à leur coopération…

_ Beckett !

Kate releva la tête, surprise, et Esposito se tenait sourcils froncés devant elle.

_ Vous êtes sûr que ça va, boss ? ça fait trois fois que je vous appelle et que vous ne réagissez pas.

_ Oui oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je vous demandait si vous vouliez un café, Ryan et moi on va en chercher un en bas.

_ Oh.. je veux bien, merci.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en discutant. Kate enfouit la tête dans ses mains en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, en oubliant Castle jusqu'à ce soir au moins…

… Mais pourquoi il ne lui avait pas envoyé UN SEUL message depuis qu'il était de nouveau aux Etats-Unis ?

* * *

Castle s'éveilla lentement, la lueur du jour perçant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Il s'étira longuement, étouffant un bâillement, et se retourna dans son lit pour enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller et si possible grappiller un peu de temps de sommeil en plus. Ces longs voyages promotionnels l'épuisaient, autant avec le décalage horaire qu'avec les trajets phénoménaux qu'il effectuait dans toutes sortes de transports. Il fallait aussi supporter les cris des fans, les éventuelles attaques de jeunes femmes qui se jetaient à ses pieds et agrippaient ses jambes. Ca, c'était un des trucs que Rick ne comprendrait jamais : Pourquoi le fanatisme était-il aussi poussé pour certaines fans ? Il n'était pas une icône de mode non plus, même si son image de Play boy jouait en sa faveur. Il comprenait largement le fanatisme de sa fille sur le physique de Jude Law. Mais de là à être fan de lui et à ce point… ?

Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit, et avec un râle de mécontentement il tendit la main pour l'attraper. Les yeux mi clos, il lut rapidement le message de Ryan lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, et répondit qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Il reposa le téléphone et soupira. L'oreiller sentait la lessive, il fronça le nez, il n'aimait pas cette odeur. Il préférait que ses draps sentent le parfum, le shampoing à la cerise, la féminité. Mais dans ses rêves uniquement.

Incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il se leva, s'étirant une nouvelle fois, le corps douloureux, et descendit les escaliers lentement pour se faire à déjeuner. Il ne se sentait pas au top pour faire la soirée à la librairie ce soir, seulement il n'avait pas le choix malheureusement. La date avait déjà été décalée trois fois et Paula le harcelait au téléphone. Téléphone qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit en haut d'ailleurs…

Il se fit griller des tartines, étala du beurre sur chacune d'elles, les mangea en mastiquant lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le loft, le détaillant du regard, remarquant toutes les choses qui avaient changées de place en deux mois. Il finit son assiette et la mit dans le lave vaisselle, se rinça les mains et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit son dernier manuscrit, Exploring Heat, qui faisait déjà une cinquantaine de pages. En ce moment, l'inspiration était au rendez vous… A la plus grande joie de l'écrivain. Tournant sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague après avoir relu une dizaine de lignes, Castle laissa son esprit dériver vers le commissariat. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où Kate était. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment même ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait à lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? il chercha son téléphone sur le bureau, et ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils en se levant, avant de se rappeler qu'il était resté sur la table de nuit dans sa chambre. Il monta les marches lentement, juste à temps pour voir un appel entrant. Il se précipita vers le cellulaire, malheureusement l'appel avait été rejeté. Il regarda l'identité de l'appelant : Kate Beckett, et s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton rappel.

_ Allo ?

_ Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton enfantin.

Il entendit la détective soupirer et cela accentua son sourire.

_ Dans tes rêves Castle..

_ Dans mes rêves détective, je ne fais pas que te manquer…

_ Castle, on se concentre.

_ Oh mais je le suis Kate…

Il savait que l'utilisation de son prénom la troublait.

_ Sur autre chose ! demanda t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

_ Killjoy…

_ Bon, Castle, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

_ Je te retourne la question, je n'ai fait que prendre l'appel que j'ai loupé.

_ Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'avait pas prévenue que tu ne viendrais pas…

_ Ryan ne t'as pas prévenue ? S'enquit faussement l'écrivain que la situation amusait.

_ Bien sûr que si..

_ Alors ?

Elle soupira d'impatience.

_ C'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir un message ! S'énerva t-elle.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'auteur continua :

_ Jalouse, détective ? Vous savez Ryan et moi… C'est très… intime….

_ STOP IT Castle ! tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

_ Plus sérieusement Kate, tu es jalouse ?

_ Tu m'énerves, Castle.

Elle raccrocha, frustrée, et le sourire de l'écrivain s'agrandit encore plus. Ce qu'il aimait la faire tourner en bourrique de la sorte…

C'est avec colère que Kate raccrocha son téléphone. Elle le contempla encore quelques secondes, éteint dans sa main, puis se mit à sourire. Quel spécimen celui-là… ça promettait de donner ce soir à la soirée…

* * *

_ Kate Beckett ! Reviens là tout de suite !

La tentative ratée de s'éclipser lentement de la boutique de vêtement où l'avait traînée Lanie avait échoué, et la jeune détective dut se résoudre a revenir vers son amie qui la toisait d'un œil sévère.

_ J'ai réussi à convaincre le capitaine de t'accorder un après midi pour t'acheter une robe pour ce soir alors tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme ça crois moi !

Kate grogna.

_ Attends Lanie on est là pour trouver une robe pas pour m'acheter des sous vêtements coquins…

_ Ah mais ça, ça va sous la robe ma chérie.

La jeune métisse tendit la main vers une paire de porte jarretelles qu'elle présenta à son amie avec un sourire.

_ NO WAY Lanie, même pas dans tes rêves je porte ça ! vociféra Kate en ouvrant de gros yeux.

_ Allez… je suis sûre que Castle aimerait te voir porter ça…  
devant le regard noir de son amie, elle rajouta avec un sourire :

_ Uniquement ça….

Beckett lui arracha les vêtements des mains et les reposa à leur place sur le rayon.

_ Lanie, je te jures que si tu arrêtes pas je m'en vais, et tant pis pour la robe. Je viendrais en jogging, avec un vieux pull, mais pas question de supporter cette torture encore longtemps !

_ Je te remercie pour l'utilisation du mot torture ! s'écria Lanie, vexée.

_ Oh je t'en prie. Tu ne met pas plus de portes jarretelles que moi Dr Parish !

_ Javier aimait ça… fit la jeune métisse, un étrange sourire mélancolique aux lèvres.

Kate regarda son amie qui laissait les souvenirs affluer dans son esprit, avant que cette dernière s'en rende compte.

_ Quoi ? Demanda t-elle légèrement gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

_ Tu l'aimes encore.

_ Non… soupira t-elle en disparaissant derrière un rayon.

« Toi ma belle tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » pensa la détective en la suivant.

_ Ce n'était pas une question, Lanie.

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme se retourna vers Kate, le regard lourd de reproches.

_ Kate… S'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Tu ne respectes jamais quand je te dis ça à propos de Castle.

_ C'est différent. Castle et toi… Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble. Javier et moi… ça allait déjà trop vite.

_ Tu fuis Lanie… Soupira Kate d'un air triste.

_ Je ne fuis pas.

Le ton de la métisse était sans appel, et Kate ne préféra pas insister. Pour la forme, elle ne fit que rajouter :

_ En tout cas, lui il est fou de toi. Et il serait capable d'accepter bien des choses.

Lanie ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire semblant d'être absorbée par une marinière. Elle sorti de la boutique les mains vides, au grand désespoir de Kate qui devrait rentrer dans une énième boutique.

_ Allez, on passe dans celle-là, il y a de superbes robes ! s'enthousiasma la légiste.

_ C'est pas ce que tu as dit pour les quatre dernières boutiques ? demanda Kate d'un ton maussade.

_ Allez, arrête de faire la tête et viens. On va trouver la robe parfaite ici !

Elle tira son amie par le bras et elles rentrèrent ensemble dans la boutique où des vendeuses les saluèrent. Lanie se dirigea vers le rayon robe tout en continuant de trainer Kate par le bras. Elle effleura les tissus du bout des doigts, de différentes tailles et couleurs. Lanie s'arrêta au rayon robes de soirée, et regarda les robes d'un air suspicieux.  
_ On dirait des robes de bal de promo, ça va pas du tout ça… Murmura t-elle.  
Elle sortit une robe turquoise à bretelle qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, et la passa à Kate.

_ Lanie, la couleur laisse à désirer… Soupira la jeune détective en la reposant.

_ Vrai. Attends, j'en ai une autre.

Elle dégota une longue robe rouge sang, au décolleté plongeant.

_ Lanie, je ne veux pas ressembler à Pretty Woman.

_ Ce que tu es difficile…

Elle flâna quelques secondes dans le tas de tissus que formaient les robes, puis poussa un petit cri.

_ Kate ! je viens de trouver la robe parfaite !

* * *

_ Bonjour Monsieur Castle. Nous avons bientôt fini de préparer la salle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rick hocha la tête, resserrant sa cravate et passa une main sur une des tables déjà dressée à la perfection. Il était nerveux, il allait revoir Beckett après deux mois d'absence. Il sourit en pensant à ça, elle lui avait manqué.

_ Richard, tes invités vont bientôt être là, arrête de rêver, s'écria Martha en entrant dans la salle.

_ Je suis prêt, mère.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et elle s'approcha pour lui remettre sa cravate en place.

_ Tu es nerveux, fit-elle remarquer.

_ Non.

_ Je suis ta mère, je sais ce genre de choses. Elle t'a manqué, pendant deux mois, et tu as aussi peur que hâte de la revoir.

Il ne répondit rien, laissant ses pensées faire le travail en essayant d'imaginer la tenue qu'elle porterait ce soir là.

_ Monsieur Castle, les informa un serveur, le maire vient d'arriver.

_ Merci, Henry.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée tandis que le maire franchissait la porte, tout sourire.

_ Ricky !

_ Hey Rob, comment vas-tu ?

_ On ne peut mieux ! alors, comment était ton voyage en Europe ?

_ Superbe. J'adore Paris !

_ Pour les jolies femmes, je présume ? demanda le maire avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Oui, rit Rick, mais pas que. Cette ville est une vraie capitale historique. Il y a beaucoup plus à visiter que dans New York. Le louvre, le musée d'Orsay, la tour Eiffel…

_ Je vois que la ville t'a totalement conquis !

_ Effectivement, et je ne m'en cache pas, dit-il en trinquant avec le verre qu'Henry venait de leur apporter.

Peu à peu les invités arrivaient, affluant dans la salle. Cependant la détective n'apparaissait pas. Avec un soupir, il se retourna pour se resservir un verre, et sa mère se glissa à ses côtés.

_ Regarde qui vient d'entrer.. Souffla t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Avec lenteur il se retourna vers l'entrée. Elle était là. Elle venait d'entrer avec Lanie. La jeune légiste était sublime, mais la jeune détective était littéralement éblouissante. Il cligna des yeux, avant de regarder de nouveau. Elle portait une robe violette, parcourue d'un ruban rose qui passait sous ses seins, maintenant le bandeau qui protégeait sa poitrine. Ce bandeau était violet plus foncé, et la robe volatile s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux parfaits de la jeune femme. La robe était simple, à l'image de la jeune femme, mais cependant parfaite pour une telle soirée. Elle était cruellement sublime. Le regard émeraude de la détective trouva celui de l'écrivain, et ils échangèrent un long regard empli de complicité. Lanie murmura quelque chose à Beckett, et après un petit rougissement adorable, elle se dirigea vers l'écrivain.

_ Castle, dit-elle en le saluant en arrivant près de lui.

_ Détective.

Une nouvelle fois les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, un seul regard et ils communiquaient.

_ Alors, comment était l'Europe ? Demanda enfin la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge.

_ Parfaite. C'est un très beau pays. Et toi, ces deux mois ?

_ Ennuyeux.

_ Avoue que je t'ai manqué… souffla t-il avec un sourire d'enfant de 5ans.

_ Jamais, Castle. Plutôt mourir !

_ Tes yeux parlent pour toi, détective. Tu mens…

_ Ah oui ?

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et tandis que toutes les personnes présentes applaudissaient à la montée du maire sur l'estrade pour faire l'éloge du nouveau roman de Rick, il l'entraîna dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Arrivé aux toilettes des hommes, il poussa la porte et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, toujours sans dire un mot. Il la fit rentrer dans une des toilettes, étant toutes libres. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que Kate plongeait avidement sur ses lèvres. Elle mordit la langue qui tentait de pénétrer sa bouche, avant de lui accorder le passage et de dialoguer avec elle. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec frénésie, et Kate enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de l'écrivain.

_ Gosh Kate, stop, souffla t-il en stoppant le baiser, se reculant de quelques centimètres.

_ Non…

Elle attira de nouveau son visage au sien, l'embrassant plus tendrement cette fois, mais il se recula une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu ne veux plus de moi ? demanda t-elle. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un en France ?

Sa voix sonnait à présent comme un reproche.

_ Mais non, Kate. C'est juste que je ne tiens pas à avoir des suçons sur tout le cou en revenant à la salle. Je n'ai rencontré personne en Europe voyons !

Devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme, il lui posa un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

_ Kate, ces deux mois ont été affreux pour moi. Tu sais très bien que tu m'as affreusement manqué. Je t'appelais tous les soirs, comment veux-tu que j'ai eu une aventure avec une autre femme ? Et puis en plus, je n'en avait pas l'envie. Je t'aime.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant retenir un sourire à l'entente de ces mots magiques.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Richard Castle. Et tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux mois. Ce grand lit vide me donnait la nausée, à force.

_ La nausée ? tu es sûre que c'est pas plutôt un bébé Castle qui aurait échappé à nos moyens de défense ? Dit-il avec un sourire fier.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, Rick. Je prends la pilule.

_ Mais tu sais, dans la famille…

_ Ne me ressasse pas les super pouvoirs de tes spermatozoïdes, ça ne marche toujours pas. Pas de bébés pour le moment, compris ?

_ Tout ce que tu voudras.

Un doux baiser conclut cette phrase.

_ Kate ? L'interrogea t-elle en caressant sa joue, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

_ Humm ?

_ Huit mois.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux plein d'incompréhension.

_ Quoi ?

_ Aujourd'hui, ça fait huit mois qu'on est ensemble.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Avec des yeux rieurs, il murmura :

_ Tu avais oublié, hein ?

Le rougissement de ses joues lui fit office de réponse.

_ Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, et que comme on s'aime, fêter ça c'est…

_ Chut … murmura t-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche. C'est pas grave. l'essentiel c'est qu'en huit mois, je suis toujours aussi follement amoureux de toi. Et que je suis heureux avec toi.

_ Hummm… tu es l'homme parfait.

_ Je sais.

Avec un clin d'œil, il embrassa doucement la joue de la jeune femme avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou, qu'il suçota tendrement.

_ Ne me fais pas de marques, soupira t-elle en renversant la tête en arrière.

_ Non.. je garde ça pour ce soir.

_ Tu vas enfin te rendormir dans mes bras.

_ Dormir ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Qui a parlé de dormir ?

_ Oh j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, détective.

_ Je sais…

Après quelques baisers, Kate murmura en soupirant :

_ On devrait retourner à la salle. Les invités vont se poser des questions !

_ Vrai.

Un rapide dernier baiser, et ils quittèrent à contre cœur les toilettes pour se diriger vers la salle de réception. Le maire n'avait toujours pas fini son discours, et ils se glissèrent aisément dans la foule de personnes attroupées. Cependant, cette petite escapade n'échappa pas aux yeux de Lanie, qui se promit d'intervenir auprès de sa meilleure amie plus tard dans la soirée.

_ ...et pour finir ce discours, clama le maire, je propose de porter un toast à Rick Castle !

Il leva son verre et l'assemblée fit de même, tournant le regard vers Rick qui les remercia, montant à son tour sur l'estrade.

_ Je ne vais pas refaire un discours, dit-il en prenant la place du maire. Car celui de Rob était bien assez long et ennuyeux !  
Il fit un clin d'œil au maire qui secoua la tête, faussement dépité.

_ Tout ça pour vous dire que je suis heureux et fier que vous soyez là ce soir, et que vous fassiez partie de ma vie.

Il laissa un petit silence planer sur l'assemblée, et son regard s'attarda dans celui de Kate.

_ On rencontre dans notre vie des personnes formidables, qu'on désire à tout prix garder près de soi. Et vous qui êtes là ce soir, vous êtes ces personnes pour moi.

Il détacha ses yeux des deux perles émeraude de la détective pour sourire à nouveau à ses proches.  
_ Je n'ai qu'une exigence pour ce soir…

Les yeux rivés sur lui agrandirent son sourire et il termina :

_ Amusez vous !

Une pluie d'applaudissement s'abattit sur la salle, et il descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vers le buffet, suivi par l'équipe du 12e.

_ Joli ton discours, Bro', fit Esposito en choisissant des petits fours. Il était désigné à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda t-il aussi innocemment et discrètement qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Rick sourit intérieurement, pensant que ses collègues avait sûrement dû capter son regard destiné à leur chef.

_ Non, à l'assemblée, répondit-il aussi innocemment avec un léger sourire.

Son assiette remplie de petits fours divers, il se dirigea vers une table au centre de la pièce. Ils entamèrent le buffet ainsi, les discutions allant de bon train, lorsque que Matha monta à son tour sur l'estrade.

_ Oh mon Dieu, je crains le pire… souffla Rick en se penchant vers Kate, qui elle, riait derrière sa coupe de champagne.

Martha tapotta sur le micro, avant de sourire.

_ J'aimerais qu'on fasse un chose pour mon fils ce soir ! demanda t-elle.

_ Non mère, répondit Castle en se levant. La soirée se passe bien, s'il te plaît épargne moi ça !

Martha leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Voyons Richard, fais moi confiance un peu !

_ La dernière fois que je t'ai fait confiance…  
Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et fronça les sourcils.

_ Je préfère oublier cette fois là.

_ Oh cette fois-ci ne compte pas. Bon, je voudrais passer une musique ce soir !

Devant la demande de sa mère, Rick resta bouche bée.

_ Une musique ?

_ Fais plaisir à ta mère, chéri, et danse un slow avec Beckett.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, gênés.

_ Mère…  
Elle le coupa d'un signe de main, tandis qu'une musique prenait place dans l'air. Lorsque les premières notes de la musique envahirent la pièce, Castle et Beckett se regardèrent. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien cette musique. Sous les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement, ils se levèrent pour prendre place au centre de la pièce, se collant l'uns à l'autre pour commencer la danse.

_ C'est notre chanson, murmura Rick à l'oreille de Kate, discrètement pour que personne ne remarque ce petit message.

I was cought in the crossfire of a silent scream

_J'ai été emprisonné dans le courant perturbateur d'un cri silencieux_

Where one men nightmare is another men dream

_Où le cauchemard d'un homme est le rêve d'un autre_

Pull the covers up high and pray for the morning light

_Tirer les couvertures et prier pour la lumière du matin_

Cause y'oure livin' alone in the heat of the night

_Car tu vis seul dans la chaleur de la nuit_

Flash Back :

Une respiration calme et paisible était le seul bruit troublant le silence de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Dans le grand lit, deux corps nus étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre, et tandis que la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, l'homme la regardait. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière, et il caressait ce corps parfait du regard. Elle était dos à lui, son dos contre son torse, il avait passé son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il soutenait sa tête de son autre main pour pouvoir la regarder dormir. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, son corps était découvert, le drap ayant échoué sur ses longues jambes fines. Lui-même était nu, serré contre elle, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ce soir là, car la beauté brune qui sommeillait dans son lit le tracassait. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, bien au contraire. Ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, ils avaient prouvé leur amour respectif par le plaisir charnel mais il avait peur. Peur de la perdre, peur de se réveiller le lendemain et que tout cela n'eut été qu'un rêve. Malgré le fait que ce n'était pas leur première nuit ensemble, il avait toujours aussi peur de la perdre. Elle avait un métier risqué, et son cœur était une vraie forteresse. Il avait peur que cette forteresse, un jour, se referme à tout jamais. Il enfuit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, l'embrassa doucement, caressant de ses lèvres le peau sucrée. Il la sentit bouger contre lui, il savait qu'elle était en train de se réveiller, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa caresse. Un merveilleux gémissement arriva à ses oreilles, le plus beau son à ses oreilles.

_ Rick ? demanda t-elle d'une voix rauque pleine de sommeil.

_ Huum ? demanda t-il contre son cou.

_ Tu ne vas donc jamais me laisser dormir ?

_ Huuum… Non.

Il la fit se retourner sur le dos, et continua à picorer son cou de baiser papillons qui la firent frissonner.

_ Tu sais, dit-il en se décollant d'elle, je crois que j'ai trouvé le titre de mon dernier +roman.

_ Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? demanda t-elle en caressant sa joue tandis qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux.

_ In the heat of night.

_ Heu.. La chanson ? Proposa t-elle encore à demi endormie.

_ Mais non !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et il lui expliqua :

_ Dans la chaleur de la nuit, cette chaleur là.

_ Quelle chaleur ?

_ Celle de ton corps, contre moi. Dans le lit, après avoir fait l'amour, dans le noir.

_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aime !

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

_ Attends détective, tu vas encore plus aimer l'after !

Il glissa le long de son corps, tandis que la jeune femme enfouissait la tête dans l'oreiller, soupirant de plaisir à l'avance.

Fin Flash Back.

Met a man with a message from the other side

_J'ai rencontré un homme ayant un message de l'autre côté_

Couldn't take the pressure, had to leave it behind

_Je ne pouvais pas garder la pression, je devais la laisser derrière_

He said it's up to you

_Il dit c'est à vous de voir_

You can run or you can fight

_Tu peux courir ou te battre_

Better leave it alone in the heat of the night

_C'est mieux de laisser ça dans la chaleur de la nuit_

Il glissa ses mains plus bas dans son dos, et elle lui accorda un regard d'avertissement. Pas question de révéler leur relation au grand public pour le moment. Avec résignation, il se contenta de poser son menton sur son épaule.

In the heat of the night they'll be coming around

_Dans la chaleur de la nuit ils seront bien vite revenus_

They'll be lookin' for answers, they'll be chasin' you down

_Ils chercheront des réponses, ils te chasseront_

In the heat of the night

_Dans la chaleur de la nuit_

(Where you gonna hide when it all comes down)

_(Où vas-tu te cacher quand tout va tomber)_

(Don't look back don't ever turn around)

_(Ne regarde pas en arrière, ne te retourne jamais)_

Les autres ne comptaient plus, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Toutes les personnes présentes n'étaient plus là, leurs yeux étaient plongés l'uns dans l'autre, perdus, noyés. Plus rien ne comptait.

Had to pay the piper to call the tune

_Il a dû payer le joueur de pipeau pour appeler la brise_

Said he'd back someday, said he'd back real soon

_Il a dit qu'il reviendrait un jour, il a dit qu'il reviendrait très bientôt_

Pull the shades down low, you'll know when the time is right

_Il a poussé l'abat jour vers le sol, tu sauras quand le moment sera le bon_

When youre lying alone in the heat of the night

_Quand tu es étendu seul dans la chaleur de la nuit_

La chanson se termina, cependant aucun des deux partenaires ne bougea. Quelques longues secondes passèrent, et ce fut les applaudissements de Lanie qui les ramenèrent tous deux à la réalité. Ils retournèrent à leur place, rouges, tandis que les invités se rasseyaient.

_ Kate, glissa la légiste à sa meilleure amie, il faut qu'on parle.

Surprise par le ton de sa meilleure amie, elle se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Castle ? Demanda la jeune métisse

_ Rien, mentit la détective.

_ Honey, on me la fait pas à moi. Tu as vu comment vous avez dansé ? Il n'y a pas « Rien ».

_ Lanie, sourit Kate, tu veux tellement nous voir ensemble que tu vois du romantique là où il n'y en a pas.

_ Je ne danse pas un slow avec un homme sans qu'il y ait une signification amoureuse derrière, Kate. Ou même quelque chose de sexuel…

_ Tu délires Lanie.

Lanie soupira, décidant à ne pas abandonner.

_ Je vous ai vus partir dans le couloir faire Dieu seul sait quoi, et revenir tous les deux le sourire au lèvres. Et à part ça il n'y à rien ?

La détective fut prise de cours, et ne sut quoi répondre.

_ Tu vois bien. Maintenant, dis moi ce qui se passe, Kate.

_ Lanie…

Elle fut coupée court par une musique qui prenait place dans la salle.

_ Encore ? S'étonnèrent Ryan et Esposito en s'approchant des deux femmes.

Kate secoua la tête au rythme de la musique.

_ Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part ?

Lanie sourit :

_ C'est un groupe canadien, je crois.

_ Oui, dit Rick en arrivant, ayant englouti ses petits fours. Simple plan. J'aime la signification de leurs chansons !

Kate eut un sourire amusé.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais ce genre de musique.

_ Tu ignores beaucoup plus de moi que ce que tu crois, répondit-il du tac au tac, avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les gars et Lanie.

_ Allez, venez danser, dit alors l'écrivain en posant son verre. Y'a de l'ambiance.

_ Castle, je sais pas si…

L'hispanique fut coupé par l'écrivain qui fit signe d'augmenter le volume. La musique résonna à travers la pièce, et Kate sourit en retrouvant Castle comme un enfant de 9ans dans un magasin de jouets.

Oh oh oh let's go !

_Oh oh oh c'est parti !_

My Fender strats sits all alone

_Ma Fender* (*Guitare) est posée toute seule _

Collecting dust in the corner

_Récoltant la poussière dans un coin_

I haven't called any of my friends

_Je n'ai appelé aucun de mes amis_

I've been MIA since last december

_J'ai été porté disparu depuis Décembre dernier_

My blackberry's filled up with E-mail

_Mon Blackberry est rempli d'E-mails_

My phone calls goes straight through to voicemail

_Mes appels tombent tout droit dans ma messagerie_

Castle fixait Kate droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il mimait les paroles, secouant les mains au rythme de la chanson. D'abord gênée, la détective se mordit la lèvre en écoutant les paroles.

Cuz on the street, or under the covers,

_Parce que dans la rue ou sous les couvertures,_

We're stuck like two pieces of velcro

_Nous sommes collés comme deux morceaux de velcro_

At the bar, in the back of my car

_Au bar, à l'arrière de ma voiture_

It don't matter what I do,

_Peu importe ce que je fais,_

No, I can't keep my hands of you

_Non, je ne peux pas enlever mes mains de toi_

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Il n'a pas osé ? Pensa t-elle. Pourtant, si. L'homme la regardait droit dans les yeux, l'océan se fondant dans l'émeraude, lorsqu'il prononça le refrain. Kate ne savait comment réagir.

There's fungus growing up in the icebox

_Il y a des champignons qui poussent dans la glacière_

All I got left are fruits Roll-Ups

_Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est mes fruits Roll-Ups* (*marque de petits paquets de fruits vendus en amérique)_

My clothes are six month old

_Mes vêtements date d'il y a 6 mois_

But I don't care, no no no I don't notice

_Mais je m'en fiche, non non non je ne le remarque pas_

My bills pile is so high, it is so shocking

_La pile de factures est si élevée que c'en est choquant_

The repo man just keeps on knowing

_L'huissier continue à frapper à ma porte_

Kate afficha un sourire. C'était vrai qu'avec Rick lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, pendant des week end entier ils ne sortaient pas et oubliaient parfois de se nourrir jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs crient famine. Cette chanson leur correspondait plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Sans se soucier des regards de ses collègues sur elle, elle rit lorsque Rick la pointa du doigt en improvisant une danse médiocre sur le rythme de la chanson.

Cuz on the street, or under the covers,

_Parce que dans la rue ou sous les couvertures,_

We're stuck like two pieces of velcro

_Nous sommes collés comme deux morceaux de velcro_

At the bar, in the back of my car

_Au bar, à l'arrière de ma voiture_

It don't matter what I do,

_Peu importe ce que je fais,_

No, I can't keep my hands of you

_Non, je ne peux pas enlever mes mains de toi_

Lanie, les gars et le maire regardaient les deux partenaires plus proches que jamais, Rick faisant semblant de chanter la chanson tandis que Kate riait tandis qu'il se trémoussait.

Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend

_Désolée à tous mes amis, et tout ceux que j'ai offensé_

But I can't help, no I can't help it

_Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, non je ne peux pas m'en empêcher_

Can't keep my, can't keep my (Can't keep my hands of you)

_Je ne peux pas enlever mes, je ne peux pas enlever mes (enlever mes mains de toi)_

Can't keep my, can't keep my (Can't keep my hands of you)

_Je ne peux pas enlever mes, je ne peux pas enlever mes (enlever mes mains de toi)_

Can't keep my, can't keep my (Can't keep my hands of you)

_Je ne peux pas enlever mes, je ne peux pas enlever mes (enlever mes mains de toi)_

Can't keep my, can't keep my (Can't keep my hands of you)

_Je ne peux pas enlever mes, je ne peux pas enlever mes (enlever mes mains de toi)_

L'assemblée toute entière regardait à présent les deux partenaires se trémousser, certains applaudissant, certains souriants, certains se disant qu'ils avaient une complicité hors du commun.

Cuz on the street, or under the covers,

_Parce que dans la rue ou sous les couvertures,_

We're stuck like two pieces of velcro

_Nous sommes collés comme deux morceaux de velcro_

At the bar, in the back of my car

_Au bar, à l'arrière de ma voiture_

It don't matter what I do,

_Peu importe ce que je fais,_

No, I can't keep my hands of you

_Non, je ne peux pas enlever mes mains de toi_

La chanson se termina, et l'auditoire applaudit les partenaires, qui se sourirent. Kate tourna la tête vers Lanie et les gars, et devant leurs regards, elle comprit qu'ils avaient compris.

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et deux corps enlacés s'embrassant passionnément entrèrent dans la chambre. Avec difficulté, sans se décoller l'uns de l'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit où l'homme se laissa tomber sur le dos.

_ Kate ! souffla t-il les yeux noirs de désir.

_ Oui ? Demanda t-elle d'un air mutin.

_ Viens…

_ Laisse moi jouer d'abord.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et frénétiquement il s'attaqua à sa robe.

_ Rick ! attends cette robe est neuve.

_ Pas grave j'ai les moyens pour t'en racheter une. Deux mois Kate tu as une idée de ce que c'est?

_ Oui une petite...fit la jeune femme en faisant un mouvement de bassin provocateur vers l'avant réveillant l'ardeur de son partenaire.

_ Tease...gémit-il partagé entre la puissance de son désir pour elle et la douleur que cela provoquait en lui.

_ Always, et je sais que tu aimes ça répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

Et c'était une des choses qu'il aimait aussi chez elle, cette assurance qui pouvait sembler sans faille. Il savait intimement qu'elle avait sa part de fragilité, mais était néanmoins fou des moments où elle le dominait de la sorte.

_ Oh oui j'aime ça, mais je t'aime encore plus...dit-il en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

C'était un de ses points sensibles et il en était ravi car il aimait ce cou, cette peau douce aux senteurs divines. Durant ces deux mois il avait cherché son odeur désespérément parfois allant même jusqu'à se rendre dans un magasin de cosmétiques pour pouvoir sentir la fleur de cerisier. Et ce soir elle était à nouveau sienne.

_ Prouve-le moi dans ces cas là...lança-t-elle le défiant presque.

Souvent entre eux les échanges étaient ainsi. Ils étaient en couple depuis huit mois mais l'intensité n'avait pas faiblit et tant mieux. Ils avaient gardé cette chimie qui les définissait depuis toutes ces années et leur couple n'en était que plus explosif.

_ J'entends bien te le prouver, tu me supplieras d'arrêter tellement ton corps sera irradié de plaisir.

_ Dans tes rêves Castle...

_ Pas seulement et tu le sais bien.

Mais sans aller plus loin dans la discussion il lui retira sa robe qui coulissa sur sa peau et elle se retrouva en sous vêtements sur lui. Bien que familier à son image il prit quelques secondes pour admirer ce corps parfait qu'il allait pouvoir ravager encore et encore ce soir, lui extirpant les plus beaux sons du monde et l'irradiant de plaisir. Il savait que leurs désirs étaient puissants néanmoins il voulait prendre du temps, pour savourer ces retrouvailles. Il voulait reprendre contact avec ce corps, se l'approprier de nouveau morceau par morceau, minute par minute. Elle avait de son côté défait sa cravate et déboutonné sa chemise caressant son torse avec délicatesse et possessivité, laissant de temps à autre trainer ses ongles, lui arrachant des râles virils qui ne faisaient que l'exciter encore plus. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion. La ferveur était présente, la bouche de l'homme ne pouvant pas rester en place et voulant être partout en même temps. Il plongea dans son cou, avant de d'embrasser la naissance de sa gorge ou de retrouver sa bouche avec avidité. Elle en était presque dépassée, respirant fortement, gémissements sous les assauts de son homme. Sa main lui caressait les cheveux, mettant du désordre dans les mèches courtes de son partenaire, le tirant par moments. Sur lui elle ondulait du bassin faisant grimper la température de leurs corps. Finalement il ne s'était pas trop trompé en nommant "Heat" l'alter égo fictionnel de sa partenaire. Sentant qu'elle se faisait plus entreprenante il décida de prendre le contrôle des opérations, la faisant basculer sur le lit en mettant une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Ce n'était pas forcément facile car bien que très menue Kate était aussi très musclée mais le fait qu'elle ne résiste pas facilitait la tâche. Elle était donc à présent étendue sur le lit dans des sous vêtements de couleur lavande très clairs. Elle portait un ensemble qui s'accordait magnifiquement, constitué d'un soutien gorge très simple orné d'une étoile en métal au centre et d'un petit shorty.

Pour le moment il n'enleva aucun des deux, profitant du bonheur de faire voyager ses lèvres sur son corps. Il en avait tellement rêvé pendant ces deux mois. Mais aucun rêve ne parvenait à égaler la perfection de cette réalité là. Kate soupirait et gémissait déjà lourdement. L'absence se faisait sentir aussi dans les sons que son corps lâchait, son désir était à fleur de peau et chaque effleurement lui tirait un son de plaisir. Son bassin ondulait sans contrôle, trahissant la puissance et l'impétuosité de son désir.

_ Rick!

Déjà un premier cri.

_ Oui ? demanda l'homme très concerné par les désirs de sa partenaire.

_ Viens maintenant, je te veux.

_ Pas d'empressement mon amour, dit-il d'une voix suave caressant son ventre de ses mains bouillantes.

Son désir était urgent mais il savait garder le contrôle, devinant que les instants seraient encore plus extatiques s'ils faisaient monter la pression. Et il aimait tellement quand elle était impatiente, qu'elle criait son désir. Elle lui avait tellement résisté que ces moments là étaient délectables pour lui. Il passa d'abord ses mains puis sa bouche sur l'élastique de son shorty, la faisant frémir d'anticipation. Elle avait compris ce qu'il allait faire et se tortillait d'autant plus, tirant à présent les cheveux de son partenaire. Il eut un sourire fier qu'elle ne vit pas mais qu'elle pouvait deviner sans aucun problème. Il caressa du plat de sa main l'intimité de Kate à travers le tissu lui extirpant un râle qui semblait venu d'un autre monde. Les sons de la jeune femme le rendaient fou et elle le savait pertinemment. Sans surprise donc ses dents vinrent chercher l'élastique du sous vêtements pour le faire descendre. Comme à son habitude elle était parfaitement épilée. Il se régala de la vision comme toujours. Ayant de la compassion envers sa partenaire il ne chercha pas à attiser son désir plus longtemps. Ainsi il fondit soudainement sur elle, sa langue trouvant tout de suite son bouton de plaisir. Elle cria fortement, semblant surprise qu'il ait décidé de mettre un terme à sa torture.

_ Oh my god Rick, extirpa-t-elle entre deux râles alors que son partenaire faisait tournoyer sa langue autour de son point sensible.

Les propos de Kate sonnaient comme des encouragements pour l'homme qui redoubla d'intensité dans sa caresse. Il goutait de nouveau à ce plaisir après une longue abstinence. Pendant de longues minutes il titilla ce concentré de nerfs gonflé de désir avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres comme il savait qu'elle adorait. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre et elle gémit longuement en lui tirant les cheveux, arquant son corps sous lui. De sa langue il récolta le plaisir de la jeune femme, pour ensuite remonter vers sa bouche vermeille. Il savait qu'elle acceptait qu'il l'embrasse après cette caresse intime et en était ravi car c'était réellement grisant. Cette nouvelle rencontre entre leurs bouches fut incroyable tellement Kate était sauvage dans son baiser. A son tour elle était partout et il était submergé par son impatience.

_ Castle…

Elle le fit basculer sur le lit, prenant le dessus et s'asseyant fermement sur le haut de ses cuisses.

_ Kate… arrête de me faire souffrir, supplia l'homme en mimant un mouvement de va et vient vers le haut, appuyant sur le centre bouillant de Kate qui était déjà presque nue, n'ayant à présent plus qu'un soutient gorge sur elle. Il leva les mains vers ses seins, qu'il caressa à travers le tissu, pour ensuite le retirer hâtivement, et apprécier pleinement cette partie de la féminité de la jeune femme. De ses mains il les fit dresser entre ses doigts, souriant de fierté à l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_ Rick… c'est injuste. Tu es encore habillé…

Le jeune homme défit sa chemise hâtivement, laissant son torse à nu. Elle posa les mains à plat sur ce torse à présent découvert, pour ensuite l'embrasser à pleine bouche, jouant de ses doigts fins pour le faire frémir.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi.

Le murmure de la jeune femme le fit sourire.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, toi.

Il l'entoura de ses bras forts pour la serrer contre lui, la faisant basculer sur lui. Ils étaient à présent couchés l'uns contre l'autre, le désir de Rick se dressant entre eux, appuyant contre le ventre de la jeune femme.

_ J'en peux plus, Kate, gémit l'homme au bout de quelques minutes de langoureux baisers et de mains passées sur le torse et dans les cheveux. Ca me fait mal… je veux être en toi.

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme se redressa et d'un geste rapide le débarrassa de tous ses vêtements restants. Avec douceur elle prit sa virilité entre ses doigts, la caressant quelques instants pour le soulager, avant de s'asseoir sur lui en le faisant rentrer en elle. La jeune femme eut un cri de soulagement, et l'homme un long gémissement sonore.

_ Ca m'a manqué… soupira t-il en collant sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme.

_ Humm… moi aussi mon amour.  
Elle releva le bassin, pour permettre un va et vient doux premièrement, et l'homme eut un cri étranglé.

_ Ca fait longtemps… Tu es plus serrée encore… c'est trop bon.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'entraîner dans un baiser endiablé.

Ils entamèrent un rythme frénétique avec leurs bassins, s'entrechoquant, se repoussant, s'unissant. Leurs cris étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, ils allaient atteindre tous les deux leur moment.

_ Ah… Rick… je vais…

_ Viens, Kate. Je te suis.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, serrant les doigts sur ceux de son partenaire. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, inspirant son odeur sucrée mélangée au salé de la sueur.

_ Ah…

Dans un ultime cri, la jeune femme fut traversée par un orgasme dévastateur, tandis qu'avec ses contractions le jeune homme la suivit sur les sentiers du plaisir.  
Epuisés mais heureux et amoureux, Rick quitta à regret le corps de sa compagne pour se coucher sur le matelas, tandis qu'elle vint se lover contre lui.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime…

Un baiser souda leurs lèvres, et ils fermèrent les yeux, s'endormant enlacés l'uns contre l'autre.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Avez-vous aimé? Luna, j'espère qu'il était à hauteur de tes exigeances...!_

**_Gros bisous à tous, et j'attends votre review! *n'yeux de chat potté*_**

_XOXO_


End file.
